


Común acuerdo

by akxmin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits Nijimura/Akashi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: ¿En algún momento había dicho que era imposible encontrarme en la misma situación de Akashi? Pues error fenomenal, Nijimura Shuuzo. Te están partiendo el culo y tú estás gimiendo por más…One-shot. PWP.También en Amor Yaoi.





	Común acuerdo

 

Me llevé la botella a los labios y me atraganté con el mismo líquido cuando sentí una mano posarse sobre uno de mis muslos, muy cerca de aquella zona sensible. Le eché un vistazo al cariñoso gesto, descendí lentamente la botella y me volteé hacia el dueño de la mano que estaba tocando algo que no era recomendable tocar. La sonrisa de Akashi me sorprendió con una cálida bienvenida a los deseos más excitantes que pudiesen cruzarse por mi cabeza.

Yo le devolví el gesto, sonriéndole de lado, como retándole para ver cuán lejos podía llegar y lo mal que la iba a pasar si es que traspasaba la invisible línea que separaba mi cordura de mi excitación. Seijuuro se mordisqueó el labio inferior y sentí escalofríos cuando su mano se movió hasta mi entrepierna, apretándome, buscándome, sin dudas, encontrándome.

Solté un silencioso bufido de  _sopórtalo por lo menos cinco minutos y luego haz lo que tu pene te ordene, ¿está bien?_. Akashi masajeó y luego apretó, experto, sabiéndose casi de memoria los puntos débiles que yo cargaba. Tenía que controlarme antes de cometer la locura que en mi mente planeaba cometer. Apreté los ojos por un momento y Akashi se lamió los labios, soltando una risita traviesa, juguetona. No podría soportarlo, no. Definitivamente…

Definitivamente no.

Me coloqué de pie como si el asiento estuviese cubierto de alambres de púas y gracias a ello, me deshice del agarre de Seijuuro. Sólo por un momento, un momento…

Comencé a caminar hacia la zona en donde se encontraban los cuartos de baño y antes de alcanzarlos, me giré un poco y por el rabillo de mi ojo observé que Akashi me seguía como si fuese mi sombra. Me volví nuevamente y sonreí, porque agradecía que entendiese todo lo que quería decirle sin hablar demasiado. Empujé la puerta y me sorprendí cuando me encontré con el cuarto de baño vacío. Era extraño en lugares como este, pero daba igual. Caminé tranquilo hacia el último cubículo y Akashi fue más rápido —nadie más rápido que él— y se adentró primero. Yo sonreí y entré detrás de él, cerrando la puerta y colocándole el pestillo, dejando al otro lado la pestaña de  _ocupado_.

Seijuuro me tomó de mi abrigo y yo le tomé de una de sus mejillas, uniendo nuestros labios como si no hubiese nada más en el mundo que ello, como si no hubiésemos deseado esto desde hacía tiempo. Apretó su cuerpo contra el mío y yo deslicé mis palmas abiertas por su cuerpo, hasta dar con su culito, el cual rodeé con mis manos, adhiriéndolo aún más a mi cuerpo. Tomó el cuello de mi abrigo y comenzó a tirar de él, sin alejarse de mis labios, ni de mi cuerpo, sólo separando un poco nuestros pechos.

Estreché su culo entre mis manos y Akashi se hizo hacia adelante, frotando nuestras casi erecciones. Me mordisqueó el labio inferior y se rió como indicación de que le soltara para poder despojarme de mi abrigo. Lo hice, con mucha voluntad sacada de no sabía dónde, pero lo hice. Extendí mis brazos hacia arriba y Akashi comenzó a ascender mi sudadera, tirando de la tela con brutalidad, dejándome el trabajo de quitármela a mí. Me tomó de la nuca y fusionó nuestras bocas, enredándonos, lamiéndonos, sonriéndonos el uno al otro. Seijuuro comenzó a quitarse su abrigo, arrojándolo junto a su camisa al suelo.

Akashi se arrodilló frente a mí y comenzó a soltar mi cinturón, para luego tironear de mis pantalones, como si mostrase necesidad de que lo hiciera, ¿por qué tanto drama?

—Yo puedo hacer eso, Akashi, quítate los putos pantalones —dije y me sorprendí de lo demandante que había sonado mi voz. Me mordí el labio y Seijuuro volvió a alzarse, comenzando a soltar sus propios pantalones.

Se acercó de espaldas a mí y gimió cuando mi erección provocó fricción contra su trasero. Pasé uno de mis brazos por su hombro izquierdo, cubriendo su pecho, produciendo sostén y adhesión. Tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y yo lamí su cuello, al mismo tiempo que con mi mano tomaba mi erección y comenzaba a presionar contra su entrada.

Le tomé por sorpresa, como él lo había hecho anteriormente ahí fuera con sus manos, y me adentré en su cuerpo de una sola estocada, provocando que Seijuuro se hiciese hacia adelante y acabara depositando sus palmas contra la pared de azulejos grises, deshaciéndose de mi agarre. Me mordí los labios y le embestí con profundidad, importándome una mierda saber que estaba arrojando por la borda una amistad de muchos años por un poco de sexo en un baño público.

—A-ah, Dios, por Dios… Shuuzo, hasta el fondo, hasta el fondo… —gimió Akashi, como siempre, pidiendo más de lo que le entregaban. Con una mano le tomé de la cintura y la otra la deposité sobre su espalda, así consiguiendo una penetración más profunda, más lenta, más tortuosa y más excitante. ¿Y por qué no más cómoda también?

Akashi estaba completamente sudado, gemía como un desquiciado con esquizofrenia y además de todo aquello, aún quería y pedía más. Yo le embestía lento, profundo, no tenía por qué gastar tanta energía follándolo como un animal. Teníamos toda la noche, con lentitud y profundidad todo puede salir mejor. Había dejado a mi grupo de amigos ahí fuera, bebiendo solos, por la mismísima excusa de que tenía necesidad de meterla en caliente, y Seijuuro había sido la mejor oportunidad. Era uno de mis más íntimos amigos, por aquella razón, ahora tenía su trasero adherido a mi pelvis, profanando su cuerpo.

—Duras demasiado —sonrió volteándose. Le sonreí sin dejar de embestirle, provocando que diese enviones contra la pared de azulejos. Se rió mordiéndose los labios con perversión y gimió antes de volver a hablar—. No estoy acostumbrado a que duren demasiado…

—Te follas a medio mundo, Akashi, ¿cómo puede ser que ni uno dure? —pregunté, porque sonaba demasiado absurdo lo que estaba diciéndome. Hice mi cabeza hacia atrás, entreabrí mis labios y le embestí con mucha más profundidad. Le tomé de las caderas y profundicé lo máximo, oyendo cómo exclamaba mi nombre con fiereza.

—Te das cuenta que esto no está del todo mal, ¿verdad? —preguntó, pero yo estaba muy ocupado en imaginarme cómo era la sensación de estar en el lugar de Akashi. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso? No tenía idea; sólo ha sido una duda existencial que, cuando noté que la estaba llevando a cabo en mi cabeza, tenía que decir que no, porque yo no era como Seijuuro, yo no podía estar nunca en su posición si era follando. No, claro que no, ¿yo, Nijimura Shuuzo, en el lugar de Akashi? Pfff, eso suena y es imposible.

—¿En algún momento habías pensado que estaba mal? Yo creo que follarte es algo increíble —dije con los dientes apretados y jadeé un poco, porque estaba muy cerca. Muy, muy cerca. Akashi gimió entrecortadamente y volvió a la anterior posición, pegando su espalda a mi pecho.

—En verdad, no —se rió. Dirigí mi mano hacia su erección y algunas pocas sacudidas fueron suficientes para que Akashi se corriera contra mi palma. Yo embestí su cuerpo unas contadas veces más y me corrí. Él soltó un gemido final y yo solté el aire que había estado conteniendo desde no sé qué momento.

Tomé a Seijuuro de la cintura y lo alejé lentamente de mí, saliendo de su interior. Comenzó a subirse los pantalones y yo tomé la cinturilla de mis bóxers y los ascendí ante la mirada atenta de mi amigo, que estaba acomodándose los pantalones.

—¿Cuándo te ha crecido tanto? —preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Yo alcé mi rostro mientras abrochaba mis pantalones y ajustaba mi cinto.

—Hace unos minutos parecías no darte cuenta de ello, desde la última vez que me la has estado viendo como un maldito psicópata de penes —sonreí y antes de acabar de ajustar mi cinturón, Akashi se acercó a mí y tomó mi entrepierna entre su palma, como lo había hecho antes ahí afuera. Me reí.

—¿Podré continuar jugando con él? —preguntó Akashi y yo volví a reírme. Le tomé de la mejilla y junté nuestros labios, lamiéndole entero. Lo alejé de mí y tomé mi sudadera, observándole con una sonrisa. Akashi tomó su propia camisa y su abrigo, señalándome—. Te hice una pregunta…

—Te ha encantado, ¿verdad? Le tenías tantas ganas, enano —me reí y me coloqué la sudadera, cuando la tuve completamente puesta, le tomé de la cintura y lo aprisioné contra la pared de azulejos en donde, anteriormente, había estado sosteniéndose por tener mi pene dentro de su cuerpo—. No te cansas…

—Siempre querré más de lo que podrán darme, por eso siempre gano —sonrió y yo rodé los ojos. No cambiaba nunca la afirmación de que era un superado de mierda. Akashi se recostó en la pared de azulejos y yo negué con la cabeza, tomando mi abrigo. Se colocó la camisa—. ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho con la misma calidad que esta?

—Akashi, por Dios, no por ser tú tienes que ser el mejor… aunque allí estás, muy cerca, tenlo por seguro —respondí colocándome mi abrigo. Akashi se burlo de mi con esa risita de superado y yo preferí no ponerme a discutir con mi mejor amigo, porque en verdad ganaba él, yo no me acostaba con medio mundo.

Sí, lo sé, Seijuuro sólo es una excepción, ¿está bien?

—Nijimura, mírame por un segundo —dijo Akashi y yo alcé mi rostro mientras acomodaba el cuello de mi abrigo. Él suspiró un poco y yo noté que volvía a actuar como una persona seria—. ¿Te parezco desagradable?

Yo solté una risa absurda.

—En serio, Akashi… —dije y comencé a reírme como un loco. Seijuuro me observaba serio, cruzado de brazos, en la misma posición. Yo retuve la risa y alcé las manos—. Por Dios, mírate, eres de todo menos desagradable. ¿Quién te lo ha hecho creer?

—No importa, déjalo —dijo Akashi y salió del cubículo en donde estábamos. Yo salí riéndome detrás de él y caminé hacia donde él estaba, frente a un grifo, lavando sus manos.

—Este no eres tú —sonreí pegándome a su espalda, besando su cuello, la zona debajo de su oreja y un poco su hombro. Le tomé de la cintura y ambos nos observamos a través del gran espejo del cuarto de baño—. Siempre estás radiante, Akashi. Más allá de que seas un imbécil manipulador, eres increíble. Eres una persona maravillosa, idiota. ¿Desagradable? Desagradable tu aspecto cuando te levantas con una resaca, pero sólo eso…

—Oye, ya te estás pasando —se quejó girándose hacia mí. Yo rodeé su cintura con mis brazos y lo pegué más a mí. Él sonrió de lado y yo atrapé sus labios con los míos. No era por nada, pero los labios de Akashi se volvían adictivos luego de probarlos.

Seijuuro se alejó de mi cuerpo de un momento a otro y se colocó de rodillas frente a mí. Yo me reí, porque era insaciable cuando quería algo y no se detenía hasta conseguirlo. Escuché cómo desabrochaba mi cinto, descendía mi cremallera y tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás cuando Akashi hundió la punta de mi erección en su boca. Mis manos viajaron automáticamente hacia su cabello, como sostén, casi con deseo de presionarle y que la tragase entera, pero no valía la pena si Akashi no lo hacía a su modo.

A través de la nebulosa que provocaba mi excitación por tener a Akashi de rodillas frente a mí, noté cómo alguien se colocaba de pie delante del urinario. Al verle, me produjo ganas de mordisquearme el labio con saña porque tenía una espalda ancha y perfecta y unos brazos de los mil demonios. Me daba la espalda, pero, sinceramente, estaba pensando en darle yo la espalda, y no por detenerme delante del urinario, sino para otra cosa más interesante.

De seguro, se sintió observado, ya que se giró hacia mí y sonrió tranquilamente cuando notó mi situación. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y él pareció interesarse con el numerito que me estaba montando con mi amigo Akashi ahí delante de él. Guardó su pene dentro de sus pantalones —el cual no vi, pero ya iba a conocerlo— sin dejar de observarme con lascivia.

Seijuuro movía su boca sobre mi pene y yo me estaba escurriendo del placer por el cuerpo que tenía delante, que estaba dudando entre salir por donde había entrado o formar parte de la situación. Supe claramente la respuesta cuando sentí tan cerca el aroma a loción varonil, que no le pertenecía a Akashi, ni me pertenecía a mí. Una de aquellas manos se reposó sobre la cabeza de Seijuuro, y la otra sostuvo apoyo en la encimera de mármol de los lavabos. Yo giré mi rostro, completamente excitado, y sentí escalofríos cuando la lengua del desconocido me lamió el cuello.

El desconocido alzó el rostro, y yo me giré hacia él, aún haciendo muecas porque Akashi no se detenía ni imaginándolo. Tomé la nuca del sujeto y él se acercó a mi boca, uniendo mis calientes labios a los suyos. Era increíble lo bueno que estaba.

Y lo bien que la estaba pasando.

El desconocido gimió de repente, alejándose un poco de mí y ambos dirigimos nuestras miradas hacia abajo, sorprendiéndonos de encontrarnos con la traviesa mano de Akashi cerrada en torno a la entrepierna del desconocido, sin despegarse aún de mi pene. Se acercó a mi oído con una sonrisa y yo sonreí, porque sabía lo que venía.

—Hotel —me susurró y el placer que sentí al escuchar aquella simple palabra fue inexplicable.  _Hotel_ , me repitió mi mente, pero con la voz del desconocido, con ese tono completamente sensual y masculino.

Acaricié la cabeza de Akashi y le di dos toques con mi dedo, provocando de una vez por todas que se alejara de mi pene y me observara. Retuve mi vista en sus labios enrojecidos, y le susurré, con la saliva derramándose por mis comisuras, un  _hotel_ , que comprendió al instante, porque sonrió y asintió como un niño obediente.

Definitivamente…

Había perdido el control.

 

 

 

El desconocido, el cual entre un juego de palabras nos había dicho que se llamaba Himuro Tatsuya, me tomó de las caderas desde mis espaldas y adhirió su boca a uno de los laterales mi cuello. Akashi unió nuestros pechos y comenzó a mordisquear el otro lado de mi cuello. Himuro desgarró mi sudadera, arrancándola de mi cuerpo, literalmente. La cama hubiese sido demasiado grande si sólo la compartía con Seijuuro, pero ahora era demasiado pequeña porque la estaba compartiendo con él y con Himuro.

—Vas a follártelo mientras yo te follo a ti —ordenó Tatsuya contra mi oído y yo caí en la cuenta de que eso no había estado en mis planes en ningún momento. Abrí los ojos y giré mi rostro hacia él, notando un envase de lubricante en su mano.

Akashi tomó mis pantalones y tironeó de ellos, provocando que me lastimasen un poco al llevar el cinto aún ajustado. Noté que Seijuuro ya carecía de pantalones y bóxers y todo lo que pudiesen imaginar, pues carecía de todo. Mi amigo tomó mi erección y unas cuantas sacudidas fueron suficientes para lograr que me despertase del todo.

—Vamos, comienza a follártelo —volvió a ordenar Himuro y yo estaba embriagado de tan sólo imaginarme todo lo que iba a vivir con esto que estaba haciendo.

Akashi se sostuvo del respaldo de la enorme cama y se colocó a gatas, haciéndome perder la razón por unos segundos. Me quité las únicas prendas que llevaba puestas y estuve completamente desnudo en frente de ambos. Me sostuve de las caderas de Akashi, frotándome contra su entrada. En el preciso momento en que sentí dos dedos de Tatsuya dentro de mí, la estocada que le propiné al cuerpo de Akashi fue brutal.

—Oh, por todos los cielos, no…

Akashi gritó mi nombre y yo me hundí todo lo que me fue posible, sintiendo detrás de mí cómo Himuro se colocaba de rodillas y se acomodaba, listo para partirme en ocho. Embestí duramente a Seijuuro, provocando que el respaldo de la cama se estrellase rudamente contra la pared. Me mordí el labio cuando sentí la lengua de Himuro sobre mi cuello, su abdomen contra mi espalda, su cuello, sus brazos, su maldito pene que iba a hacerme pedazos sin siquiera haberlo planeado desde el comienzo…

Me hice hacia adelante bestialmente cuando Himuro se adentró en mi cuerpo de una sola estocada. Abrí la boca y desvarié millones de colores; colores que existían, colores que no existían, colores que podría haber inventado ahora mismo. Apreté los ojos y escuchar los gemidos de ambos me bloqueó los oídos hacia cualquier sentimiento de dolor o de ardor que débilmente estaba sintiendo.

Tatsuya comenzó a embestirme lentamente, y con la poca voluntad que sentía, intenté acompasar mis embestidas hacia Akashi con las de Himuro. ¿En algún momento había dicho que era imposible encontrarme en la misma situación de Akashi? Pues error fenomenal, Nijimura Shuuzo. Te están partiendo el culo y tú estás gimiendo por más, ¿por qué? Porque de verdad es posible encontrarte en la misma posición de Akashi.

Lo más perfecto de todo esto es que sentía distintas sensaciones al mismo tiempo. El placer de la calidez en mi propio cuerpo gracias a Himuro y el placer de mi propio cuerpo rodeado por el calor de Akashi. Gemí estruendosamente, apretando las caderas de ambos contra mi cuerpo. Tatsuya embistió más profundo y Seijuuro comenzó a delirar, como muchas veces ocurría. Comencé a sentirme exhausto, y Himuro pareció encontrar una rápida solución. Cruzó mi pecho con uno de sus brazos y me apretó completamente contra su cuerpo, hundiéndose dentro de mí.

Tenía que correrme o no iba a soportarlo más, porque necesitaba explotar.

—P-por todos los c-cielos… —jadeé y el calor de ambos cuerpos estaba asesinándome lentamente. Me reí, porque en verdad Akashi se había equivocado al decir que yo duraba demasiado. Embestí el cuerpo de Seijuuro con fuerza y mi cuerpo recibió una bestial estocada. Apreté los dientes dentro de mi boca y cerré los ojos. Iba a correrme, lo daba todo a que iba a correrme, lo daba todo—. Esto es perjudicial para la salud, es tan… m-mierda… ya…

Himuro se rió contra mi oído y yo exploté dentro de Akashi, sintiendo cómo se detenía porque él también se había corrido, pero sobre las sábanas. Himuro no se demoró demasiado, explotó dentro de mi cuerpo. Solté un gemido de placer.

—Cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho en lugar de esto, no habría valido la pena —dijo Tatsuya saliendo de mi cuerpo. Se desplomó sobre la cama y yo salí forzosamente del cuerpo de Seijuuro, desplomándome junto a Himuro. Akashi no tardó en desplomarse junto a mí. Me extrañaba que mi amigo no hubiese hablado demasiado durante semejante numerito.

—Nunca había hecho esto, maldición —dije preocupado. ¿Preocupado? Podría sentirme de cualquier manera, pero por favor, Shuuzo, preocupado no, definitivamente no.

—Yo sí —sonrió Akashi. Himuro y yo nos giramos hacia él. Se colocó a la defensiva, pero su sonrisa lo delató. Las palabras sobraron—. Oh, no digan nada, ¿quieren?

—Dios, ¿qué puedo decir si el medio ha sido el mejor lugar del planeta? Viviré ahí de ahora en adelante —respondí tomándome la cabeza.

—Cuando quieras —dijeron ambos al unísono.

 


End file.
